


Like Lady Godiva

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Not yet! Don’t” it was kind of hard to believe the words of a man whom was tearing up and bucking as desperately as Ben was.“you sure, love? It’s kinda hard to, ah, take you seriously”“Yes, if… I can’t” a gasp split’s the sentence in two “I’ll say… Godiv-ah!”akaBen tries something, fails, and gwilym is there to be an amazing supportive bf





	Like Lady Godiva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts), [Soio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soio/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> dedicated to @Soio thank u for leaving a request, I hope ive done it justice!
> 
> special thanks to @imnosaint tysm for helping me out with this one (tho i still thinks its a bit of a mess, rip me) i hope you like it and i can't wait for you to read it, ily
> 
> also, i tried something new with the intro, so sorry if it starts off weirdly

“Not yet! Don’t” it was kind of hard to believe the words of a man whom was tearing up and bucking as desperately as Ben was. Gwil had frowned at him a moment, confused but dropping his hand away from the blond’s leaking cock anyway, placing the hand back on the thigh of the leg hooked over his shoulder. Putting him in the perfect angle to guarantee a world of ecstasy for Ben, and boy did it, he could hardly control the noises that escaped him, the fact that he’d been able to speak in the first place was nearly a miracle.

Gwil was still slightly confused, not sure whether to heed the other’s demands, “you sure, love? It’s kinda hard to, ah, take you seriously” he huffed, rolling his hips fluidly and eliciting a whine from the man underneath him, who’d gripped the back of Gwil’s neck like a life line. As if it would stop him from coming any sooner.

“Yes, if… I can’t” a gasp split’s the sentence in two “I’ll say… Godiv-ah!” in spite of the moan cutting off the final word, Gwil nodded in understanding, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Ben’s mouth, the soft lips bitten and insistent against his. Pulling away, Gwil came to a sudden halt after seeing one of Ben’s tells in the form of a sharp furrow of his brow, the blond’s reaction one of simultaneous relief at Gwil obeying his request, and frustration at being denied. With that, the balancing act began.

Ben looked at the male above him, eyes filled with an overwhelmed plea for reprieve, his blue eyes looking like chips of ice thanks to the tear’s brimming and slicking his cheeks. Still, he remained silent except for the continuous whining that spilled from his quivering lips once Gwil returned to rolling his hips.

Seeing Ben in such a state made Gwil’s chest ache, his hand itching to help in the only way possible, but Ben wanted this, he wanted to be denied and be left in an overwhelming state of limbo. Gwil could feel his own pleas on the tip of his tongue, telling Ben to come for him, to put himself out of his misery, but he swallowed the temptation. Not yet. He couldn’t ruin it for Ben.

The latter was now arching his back harshly, his head pressing back hard into the mattress, the second and third tells, Gwil could feel himself drawing close to his own orgasm by now, the familiar build of pressure in his hips, the quick shudder’s wracking his legs with every movement. Stopping this time more unappealing as his own climax was stopped in its tracks, both Ben and Gwil letting similar sounds of exasperation, Gwil only continuing his movements once the pressure in his hips ebbed.

In his pursuit of finishing what he’d accidentally denied himself, Gwil subconsciously sped up his thrusts, his hand tightening on Ben’s thigh and tempting what only could be described as a hiss from the blond. The taller male’s fingers likely leaving a score of marks on Ben’s pale thigh. Thanks to a hard, particularly well-aimed thrust, Ben was crying out in rapture, his hands fisting the bed sheets (number 4), knuckles white. Not a second later they came to another stop, the male underneath him choking on a sob as he tries desperately to buck against him as best he can with one leg still hooked over Gwil’s shoulders.

By this point he was whimpering words like ‘please’ ‘keep going’ ‘don’t stop’ and Gwil swore he was in more mental distress than Ben was just from hearing the cracks and wavers in his voice. Hesitantly, he began to move his hips again, Ben’s relieved sigh music to his ears, it pained him to think that in a few more seconds it’d be replaced by sobbing and begging.

Right on cue, Ben’s stomach tensed, back curling like the neck of a harp, and again, Gwil was forced to freeze, his own body aching with how close he’d been. He was broken out of his own thoughts of need by a ragged groan, Ben’s body quivering harshly before the silence was split by a loud “Godiva, Godiva, fuck, I can’t!” his voice breaking and face splitting into one of frustrated defeat, his panting turning into open sobbing as he was yet again rebuffed.

Gwil felt a stab of guilt slice through him as he quickly pulled out with a wince, sliding Ben’s leg off his shoulder and placing both hands on his face. “Love, it’s alright, you’re alright, we can take a break, shh” Gwil was seconds away from a full-blown panic as he wiped at the tears, Ben looking absolutely despondent as he shakily sat himself up against the head board, trying to speak through his heaving breaths.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- fuck, I’m sorry, Gwil, it’s my fault I” shaking his head adamantly, Gwil silenced Ben with a kiss, his lips slick with salty tears. Pulling away, the brunet pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. He could feel his erection aching but couldn’t bring himself to care as he held Ben, the blond slowly gaining control of his breathing, the mix of frustration and unsatisfied arousal doing little to help calm him down.

“Ben, just give yourself a minute, it’s not your fault, I should’ve stopped you before this could happen. It’s alright, we’ll have a break, then we can finish up, only if you want to” Gwil felt so incredibly guilty, he should have used the safe word when he noticed Ben getting so worked up. He again kissed the other males blond head, his hands slowly running along Ben’s cheekbones, wiping away any excess tears.

Finally, Ben was able to calm himself down, breathing slowly as he snapped out of his self-blaming haze. Nodding and agreeing to Gwil’s idea, his face thankful as he grasped one of the hands pressed to his face, lacing their finger’s together, relaxing into the other’s touch, both males smiling softly at each other as they caught their breath.

It had been no more than a few minutes before Ben started nodding, inhaling slowly before shuffling himself back down the bed, tugging on Gwil’s hand to resume their past position. “Alright, I’m okay, let’s just finish up, no fuckin’ about this time” he mumbled, slightly surprising Gwil when he wrapped his hand around both their cocks, the brunet humming in pleasant shock.

His cock was aching badly from having been held off from orgasm during their break, and the second Ben’s hand slid up his length, he was a goner, pressing himself against the blond, face in the crook of his neck. He could do nothing to stop the borderline pathetic noises leaving his mouth as Ben’s hands fell into a steady, quick pace, the shorter male surprisingly quiet for the most part, aside from the occasional moan.

Gwil fucked into Ben’s hand, the slide of his cock against the other males almost overwhelmingly gratifying, the brunet could barely stitch together a thought, and resorted to gasping words of encouragement into the shorter male’s shoulder (even if they were for the most part incoherent). “’M not gonna last long” Ben breathed, twisting his hand on the upstroke and ripping the air from Gwil’s lungs, the latter making a slightly strangled sound of agreement. Why they had never done this before he didn’t know.

The tension in his pelvis was building with a vengeance by this point, Gwil thrusting quickly and firmly into Ben’s hand, the latter speeding up more and more as the seconds until their climax wound down. Gwil could feel his legs quivering dangerously, like he could collapse at any moment (he probably would). Ben’s hand was squeezing and twisting so delightfully, not giving the brunet a chance to retain any form of logicality or soundness between pumps. He felt the other males free hand pressing at his sternum, and when he moved back, Ben was kissing him, long and deep and everything he would ever want or need.

His hips started to stutter, and he could only make a sound of warning into Ben’s mouth before he was coming, coating his hand and cock. His legs turned to jelly, and his brain filled with a vortex of nothing, all he could comprehend was at long last, Ben was coming and falling flat against the mattress, cheeks bright pink, moan’s loud and somehow silky and face ethereal.

Gwil fell half-on, half-off of Ben, chest heaving and veins full of hot lead. Ben had at some point reached for a tissue from the night stand (how he wasn’t sure), and was cleaning them up as best as possible, Gwil would have offered to help but he doubted that he could lift even a finger. “You’re going to suffocate me” Ben gasped, trying to roll Gwil off with his one working arm, the brunet whining, but wiggling himself to the side of the blond after a moment of hesitation.

“If you ever make me feel that worried ever again, I might consider it” Gwil threatened, before pecking Ben on the side of the head.

“If I ever make you that worried ever again, I won’t blame you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr or in the comments if u want a request (doesnt have to be smut) and ill be sure to start writing it as soon as i possibly can
> 
> http://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
